story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Breakup
A breakup is when the player and a marriage candidate end their romantic relationship with each other in game adaptions. Afterwards, that marriage candidate the player chose to break up will show up as "Ex" in the player's relationship bookshelf. 'Flower Series' To experience a breakup, the player must decrease a marriage candidate's Symbol Points to 20,000 (2 Symbols) or less, which they can do by giving the person bad gifts. Do not talk to the person for 1 in-game month. Once the player has met those certain requirements above, find your sweetheart anywhere and talk to him or her. Instead of a normal dialogue, the player's sweetheart will say that they aren't meant to be together. The player can then decide whether they should "Talk" or "Try to work things out". 'Move On' Screen then fades to black and it will show a cut-scene at Nya Nya Café where the outcome of their breakup is decided. If the player says no, they will not gain anything but remain sweethearts. If yes, the player will lose 3000 SP and be free to woo another candidate. 'Work Things Out' It will trigger a cut-scene in own sweetheart's bedroom where they stand facing each other with lights off and a clock ticking in the background. A successful reconciliation will show them handshake as the lights turn on and continuing their relationship, then the player happily nods. If it fails, the two will crouch down, look at the floor, clutch the sides of their heads with both hands and rapidly shake their heads with a gong sound which results a break up. If the player decide to make it right after they both failed to work things out, just reload back to the last save before they break up. Talk to your sweetheart and select work things out. The player can keep doing this until they can make things right. 'Story of World (anime) and onward' Breakup events are used once again in Story of World (TV series), functioning almost exactly the same as its predecessor. In this game, however, the locations are different. If the player says "Move On", it will show cut-scene inside a small diner at Delight Apartment. When the player wants to get back together, they will talk together at the beach, not on the rooftop. 'Divorce' In Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game), it is possible to divorce after marriage. To break up with own husband/wife, reduce your relationship to Orange status or below, then do not talk to him or her for 31 days. Upon waking up in the morning, a cut-scene will play where the player can decide whether or not they want to divorce. If the player wants to divorce, the spouse will move back to his/her old home soil, and will have negative interactions with the player, citing the failure of their marriage. He/She will also not accept any gifts from the player. Any child from the marriage will stay at the house. Players can talk to Mr. Joost where they'll find a shrine that can erase all ex-spouses' memories for an offering of 3000 Cash. Afterward, all ex-spouses will have no memory of the previous marriage, allowing the player to date and remarry them if he/she chooses. If the player is expecting a child and gets a divorce, the child will not be born/delivered. In Story of World: New Sunbeam Island, the player cannot get divorced. This feature was removed due to a bug with the system which caused the player's spouse to view get back together without befriending him/her to view rival events, as divorce interfered with seeing them. 'Getting Back Together' If the player wants to get back together with their ex, they no longer need to go through the love events again. The player's former partner needs to be at an orange friendship level or have 5 Symbols (50,000 Points), and they must give him or her at least 10 of the person favourite gifts. After that, the player has to wait 2 months since breaking up. Go outside house to trigger the playable character's worrying scene. The player says it has been 2 months since he/she broke up and is feeling sad; the protagonist can't stop thinking about their ex so he/she really wants to get back together. When prompted, the player can agree or disagree. Upon agreeing, the protagonist will call his/her ex on phone. The scene will always take place at the rooftop (beach in SoW game onwards) - it has a procedure similar to other love-related events such as Confession and Proposal. Your ex will come and ask if you want to give it another try; and if it all goes well, they will return to being sweethearts - but if they were married, the player's house will automatically be re-build back to Level 2 or 3 without Nikolai's work (depending on what level you owned before a divorce). Alternatively, after the player's ex called them on the phone, a randomly chosen citizen will come and says they're not interested in going out. Doesn't matter who, anyone will show up, not even the ex-sweetheart's family. Getting back together while experiencing Rival Events In Story of World (game) onward, it is possible for the player to get back together with their ex while triggering rival events. If the player wants to see the rival events and get a reconciliation, they must see the third rival event and select "That's a bad idea.", which will lower their rival's symbol point. In return, the player has to improve the opposite gender candidate's symbol to Orange (who is your ex-sweetheart) and they can continue to give their now sweetheart gifts to meet the teal name tag color requirement for marriage. Once done, any rival event will not trigger. It is also only the third and fourth romance events that will ruin the player's chance of getting back together with an eligible boy or girl, with one of them used to be your sweetheart. If the player has seen the Fourth Romance Event of any eligible girl or boy and chose to not get a love reconciliation, their marriage will occur one year later. Once the player's ex-sweetheart with a rival already married to his/her rival, the player can never get back together forever; there is no way to force a romance couple to divorce. Viewing the first two romance events, however, will not prevent players from getting back together with an eligible girl/boy. Category:Game Guide Category:Love Events